Ep. 39: Mason's Trap!
is the thirty-ninth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "In Pursuit of the Bio Hunter". Synopsis After becoming hurt from a Silva attack, Hikaru must rush to the aid of her teammates when Bioman and the Bio Hunter become trapped within a ploy set up by Mason. Plot The episode begins where Silva continues to find his robot ally, Balzion as he shoots his blaster gun. Meanwhile at the Bio Base, Peebo is making an Simulation Box along with Jun and Shingo as Ryuta complains. Therefore at the flower fields, Hikaru is shown to play her flute as Shirou watches her and became impresses with her music which Hikaru cheerfully smiles. It was soon interrupted by Shingo who informs Shirou that Silva was near in the area causing both Shirou and Hikaru to leave the flower fields. Silva continues to find his robot ally but to sense the Bio Energy. He does not realizes it comes from the Bio Simulation Box created by Peebo hidden beneath the construction mines and other locations. Despite all this, Doctor Man still watches Silva's movements knowing that his mission will becoming thin. Doctor Man also reveals that these simulators are made by Mason to trap both Biomen and the Bio Hunter at the same time. Mason now orders his mechaclone to put the Simulators in other places which Silva tries to hunt for it. He was later confronted by the Biomen as Red1 tells him that they are not here for him as Silva angrily shoots them as they dodge the blasts. Silva eventually overpowers them with his cobalt skills and his gun shooting. When Pink5 attempts to attack him, she was still hit by Silva's Anti Bio Blaster to injure her left arm and Pink5 reverts back into Hikaru who was now in her injured state showing with blood stains on her head and her left shoulder. After realizing Hikaru's injured state, the group are soon to flee but still confronted by Silva calling them cowards but was confronted by Mason to his surprise. Mason also explains about the Simulation Boxes are created to lure him as well as to be destroyed. Silva still refuses to believe stating that he's lying as Mason summons the neo mechagigan, Sonic Megas. Unfortunately, when Mason attempts to pilot the mecha, he was clashed in a fight by Silva, but manages to knock Mason out as Silva pilots it and use it to find Balzion. The group soon aids the injured Hikaru, but was confronted by Mason which he warns them that Silva uses the mechs to find Balzion before teleporting. Red1 finally commands to launch the Bio Dragon and to pursue Silva. However, it was a trap set by Mason which he was assisted with Farrah and Monster to put the Signal Radars in each sides to trap them. Meanwhile, The group and Peebo discovers the Simulators that Silva detects the Bio Energy and they are gonna use to negate its presence. Hikaru wants to help them despite in her injured state and Red1 tells her to rest as the group leaves the Bio Dragon. Peebo wants to cheer Hikaru up as she cries emotionally. The group are soon to find Silva's location as the latter still continues to find Balzion. After both Green2 and Blue3 found Silva, he manages to knock them with his blaster gun following both Red1 and Yellow4. Silva is soon to fight off the Biomen at the same time but Mason finally launches the trap within the three units and they are soon trapped by sonic waves inflicted by their traps. Much to Mason's delight after they are caught from his trap, Psygorn goes to deal with them while everyone has been trapped. The Biomen attempts to know how to stop it but it does not work as the trap are still weakens them. Back at the Bio Dragon, Peebo discovers everyone are trapped in the Bio Disruptor Beams as Hikaru decides to aid them by using her flute as she leaves to save them. When everyone are still trapped, Psygorn manages to torture them with his moves until they heard the sound of the flute. Psygorn notices it was Hikaru plays the flute. The group are soon reunited after allowing them to get out of the trap with the sound of the flute. Psygorn attacks them with his fireballs in explosion causing Hikaru to get angry and transforms into Pink5. The group are soon reunited together to fight them off. The Biomen now fights Psygorn as he evades most of its attacks he also hits Pink5 with his fireballs. When he deals the final blow at her, Red1 saves her and hits him with a Bio Blaster. Psygorn retaliates by hitting them with fireballs as they group dodges and Pink5 manages to get her flute on the ground as she threw her flute on Psygorn's head in explosion and the group eventually defeats him with Bio Electron Charge as well as to knock the Disruptor Beams in explosion. Silva now decides to destroy them once and for all as he rushes to pilot the Sonic Megas to fight them. The Bio Dragon soon forms the Bio Jets to form the Bio Robo. Silva now found out it was the Bio Robo as Red1 tells him that it was the right time to strike him back. Both mechas are now clashing each other until it hits them with sonic waves. Red1 activates the Bio Missile to hit the mecha down and eventually defeats the Sonic Megas with a Bio Particle Cut from its Super Maser causing Silva to flee via emergency jet and warns the Biomen that their fight isn't over yet and also to search his robot ally, Balzion. Doctor Man eventually becomes impressed with Silva's actions. After the incident, Shirou gives Hikaru a new flute after her old one was destroyed when she threw it at Psygorn in explosion. Shirou likes Hikaru to play her flute as she plays it along with her group and Peebo as a single flower is shown as the group still walking away while listening to Hikaru's music. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *For the second time Hikaru plays the sentai's opening song with her flute ever since Episode 15. *Pink5 is notably seen using her flute as her weapon rather than her arsenals. *Ryuta's black sleeveless shirt from his second outfit is now combined with his fourth outfit as mentioned in Episode 35. *Shiro is shown to be attracted towards Hikaru during this episode when he becomes impressed with her music from her flute. Even risking his life to save her from Psygorn's attack. But in the end of the episode, Shiro gives her a new flute. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes